User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Zinogre Species
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the Zinogre Species! Zinogre Let us start with the original one! Zinogre is a Flagship Monster unlike any other we have seen until recently. Appearing in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Zinogre was something we weren't expecting to see in the series and stands out like a sore thumb. Zinogre does produce the Thunder Element itself, however, it needs to use Thunderbugs to further increase its electrical power. By charging itself up, Zinogre is able to increase its strength before entering its Charged State! This mechanic for Zinogre is what makes it unique. The idea of a monster not needing take a certain amount of damage to enter Rage Mode was unheard of. If that wasn't enough, it actually does have a Rage Mode in its Charged State. Zinogre will begin to glow brighter than usual before roaring and becoming more aggressive! Not only does it become faster but it also gains two new attacks once enraged in its Charged State. Seriously, how did Capcom come up with this monster? Stygian Zinogre We all expected Zinogre would get some sort of Subspecies or Variant, but not one looking this good! Stygian Zinogre truly looks like a hellish monster from the underworld. Its colors (Reds, whites, and grays) are the exact opposite of Zinogre's but fit it perfectly! When I first saw this monster, I was looking forward to hunting it in MH3U in G-rank. Though I did enjoy hunting it, I do wish it had more to differentiate itself from Zinogre in the 3rd Generation. When you actually think about, Stygian Zinogre wasn't too different from the original one in MH3U. The only real things that made it different was its element, its bugs, and its walk. However, that all changed in the 4th Generation where it became the Combo King'! Thunderlord Zinogre King of the Thunder Wolf Wyverns, Thunderlord Zinogre is the Super Saiyan of the Zinogre! I've got to say, this is easily my favorite version of Zinogre in the series. I like how the horns asymmetrical to one another and how it has that golden glow. I especially love all of its different howls and growls! What makes Thunderlord Zinogre unique is that it is always fully charged in combat, however, it has another state... Its True Awakening State makes it slower but also stronger. It also gains some new powerful combos, including some new fancy flips. Truly, this monster is worthy of the title of king (Or Golden Thunder Prince)! Howling Zinogre Easily the strongest Zinogre in the series (Could change in the future), Howling Zinogre is a damn monster! Though I'm not a big fan of its appearance, especially the eyes, I still like the idea of an all-white Zinogre with this insane amount of power. There is one thing I question about this Zinogre; What is it? Seriously, how does a Zinogre become a Howling Zinogre? Old age? Absorbing large amounts of electricity? What exactly? Immortal Zinogre Monster Hunter Explore's first variant of Zinogre, Immortal Zinogre is very much like the classic one. Like the original, it uses the Thunder Element but the biggest difference is that it uses Godbugs instead of Thunderbugs. By using Godbugs, Immortal Zinogre is able to recover health while it charges up and attacks hunters. I like Immortal Zinogre, however, it is exclusive to Monster Hunter Explore. FFBE Zinogre I don't know what to say about this Zinogre. It is an interesting collaboration idea but it is just there in my opinion. New Fanged Wyverns I never thought we would see the day... Capcom has finally made more Fanged Wyverns! True, it is strange that all of them are snake-like in some way but it's still something! Questions *1. Which Zinogre is your favorite? Why? *2. Which Zinogre is your least favorite? Why? *3. Do you think Zinogre will ever get a Rare Species? What do you think it would be like? *4. How do you feel about Frontier's version of Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre? *5. Do you feel like Zinogre has been getting too many species like the Raths? Why? *6. Are you glad to see Capcom adding more Fanged Wyverns in the 5th Generation? How do you feel about the new ones so far? Do you wish they had more mammal-like aspects? *7. Did Inagami and Eruzerion (Maybe Keoaruboru for some) feel like trolls to you? *8. Are you hoping that Zinogre will return in the 5th Generation? What do you hope Capcom changes about Zinogre if it returns in the 5th Generation? *9. Do you love/hate the Zinogre species overall? Why do you love/hate the Zinogre species? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs